First Days
by MedliSage
Summary: On a bleak, snowy day, a single boy with messy black hair arrives at the Wammy House after being found by Watari.
1. Chapter 1

Holding the hand of a man much taller than him, the young boy shivered slightly in the snow. He could see his breath in front of him as he looked up at the big, tall building beyond the vast gates in front of him.

He looked to his right slightly at the older man who took him here. He looked back down at him, with eyes full of some unreadable emotion. The small, black-haired boy followed behind the man as he passed through the gates, which opened with a loud creak.

They trudged through the snow, his slightly worn boots making a soft _crunch, crunch_ as he walked. He put his free hand in the pocket of his coat, which was slightly too large for him, after adjusting his scarf to warm his cold face. It was freezing here, colder than it ever got where he came from. The two came to the tall doors of the building, and the man took a door knocker in his hand, and it went _cling cling_ against the entrance.

The child looked up at the house, which was big to an adult, but huge and ominous to someone his size. He tightened his grip on the man's hand.

**First Days**_  
By MedliSage  
_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yes?" Said the woman who answered the door. "Oh, welcome back, Watari." She looked down at the child. "Why, hello there. You're quite cute. What's your name?"

The boy merely blinked back, giving a slight recoil of shyness.

"Ah, don't be shy. Please, come in, come in."

The two accepted the offer and the door slammed behind them. It was much warmer inside, the snow beginning to melt as it fell on the carpet off of their clothes.

"Is this the one you found?" The woman asked.

"Yes. He's barely spoken anything since I got him. All he's said is that he was looking for someone and his parents are gone. I asked some of the people of the neighborhood, but they all said that they didn't know him."

"Is that so?" The woman looked again at the child, kneeling to his level. "Hi there. I'm Harriet. Do you know where your parents are? Where are you from?"

The boy stayed silent, looking at his feet, shuffling them back to back nervously.

"My, my... look at you. Those bags under your eyes, you look like you haven't slept in days." She looked up at Watari. "Where exactly did you find him?"

"South. All the way south, at the coast. I was on a trip, and I found him in an alleyway."

Harriet nodded, looking once again at the child. "You understand English, right? What I'm saying?"

He gave a small nod.

"Well that's good. Can you tell me your name?"

"...I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..."

The woman gave a warm laugh. "It's really okay. I'm a friend of Watari's. He took care of you, right...?"

The boy looked up at Watari for confirmation, who returned his look with a nod. The child looked at the woman. "Ah... um... I'm L..."

"L? Is that your nickname?"

"No... it's really my name... ...I picked it out... but my mom doesn't like it..."

"Do you know where your mother is?"

"...She's... with my dad..."

"Do you know where they are?"

"...They're gone..."

"Gone? On vacation, perhaps?"

"...They're not coming back..."

"...What do you mean--"

"Harriet, let's not trouble him. He might be traumatized."

"What if his parents are expecting him home?"

"...There's blood splatter on his shirt, Harriet."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, my..." she said quietly. "Was... was there..."

"I didn't suspect it until I noticed his clothing right before we arrived here, but while I was in his neighborhood I heard a story of a couple that had been murdered in their house, yes..."

"...I see... well, um, L, why don't you get some rest?"

L gave a small nod, and Watari led up through a set of doors, right, up a flight of stairs, through another set of doors, into a room full of beds.

"There might be people in here later. Don't let them bother you. You can sleep in this bed, here." He motioned to his right. "There's a rack for your coat."

L took of his coat, standing in his toes to reach the hook to hang his coat. He slipped out of his boots and put them under the bed, before jumping up and sitting, looking across at the next bed, where Watari sat.

"How tired are you, L?"

He gave a small shrug. "...Not really..."

"Would you like to talk?"

Another small shrug.

"Well... how old are you?"

"...I turned five a few months ago..."

Watari nodded slowly, debating over his next question. "...L... would you mind telling me how you got those stains on your shirt?"

"...The red ones...?"

"...Yes."

"...It came from my mom. ...Out of her body, I mean."

"...I see... why was it coming out of her body?"

"...Someone... someone stuck a knife in her. ...And red stuff came out. ...They did the same to my dad. ...And some of the red stuff got on me."

"What did you do?"

"...I... I ran over to them. The man ran out. ...I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't reply. ...So I chased after the man to ask what he'd done. And then you found me..."

"I see..."

"...I... they're not coming back... are they...?"

Watari stayed silent.

"...They're... they're dead, aren't they...?"

He gave a slow, slow nod, having no idea what to say to this child.

The silence went on, only broken by the bell of the orphanage giving six _dongs_, indicating six o'clock.

Watari stood slowly, walking over to the entrance. "I'm going to get you a change of clothes. I'll be right back, okay?"

L gave a small nod, and Watari left and shut the door.

And then he was alone, again.

It was quiet, very quiet. He slipped his mittens off and put them on the bed. He looked out the window next to him, watching the snow fall. He stood and walked over to it, lightly touching the cold pane. He looked down at the ground – there were some children out, building something out of the snow and throwing it at each other. He could barely hear their faint cries of joy, if he listened carefully. He looked up at the sky – it was gray and bleak, matching just how he felt. Was he going to live here? ...It's not like he had anywhere else to go. He didn't know anyone else. He didn't go out much.

He thought of his parents. He'd never see them again. They weren't the best parents in the world – he was alone often, and he was never comforted at night, when he was scared of the dark. He wasn't scared of it anymore, though. He got used to it. He was too scared to fall asleep at night most of the time – so he would usually sneak into the cabinets or refrigerator, and steal some sweets which would keep him up through the night. This quickly became a habit, and now he continued to eat sweet things like cake, strawberries, and cookies, and not much else.

His parents never bothered to give him a name, either. He didn't need one around the house, since there were only three of them there. He picked out his own name, when he learned the alphabet. L was his favorite letter, he liked the way it looked, and the way it sounded. It sounded nice with his last name too, Lawliet. So when he learned to write, he wrote "L Lawliet" as much as he could. His dad had asked with disinterest if that was his name, and when L had told him it was so, he merely gave a laugh. Was it a strange name? L wouldn't know. The only names he knew were his, his parents', and now Watari's and Harriet's. It didn't matter to him, either. He liked the name he gave himself.

L turned his head suddenly towards the door when it gave a soft creak upon opening. "Here, L," said Watari. He walked over, the floorboards squeaking softly with each step. "These should fit you." He put a set of clothes on the bed. "...Do you have any relatives that might be looking for you, or that you'd like to stay with?"

L shook his head.

"Well, then... would you like to stay here, L? There are lots of children here for you to make friends with. Harriet and I will take care of you, and there are other adults here that'll help you, too."

L looked at him. Watari seemed like a nice man, he liked him. He was kind when he took L, and was still kind as he gave him bedding, clothes, and a place to stay.

So, he gave a slow nod.

Watari gave a small, warm smile, something L hadn't seen before, and patted L's head of messy black hair. "I'm glad you'd like to stay. You're a nice child."

"...Thanks..."

Watari stood and walked to the door. "Just leave your clothes in this basket, okay?"

L nodded.

"Get some good rest, okay?"

Another nod.

And it was once again silent as the door creaked shut. He turned his head back to the window and looked down – the children were gone. He looked up at the sky – the snow had stopped, but the sky was still dark and dreary. He blinked and fell back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He admitted it to himself, he was a little scared. He didn't know all that much about this place. But Watari seemed like a friend. Maybe he'd meet some more among these other children. He didn't really know how to interact with them, though, since he'd never done that before.

He slowly sat up and changed into the clothes Watari had left for him, leaving his old ones in the basket, then went back to his bed and laid down. He might as well sleep – he was somewhat tired.

So, he shut his eyes, and within minutes, he was sound asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1 end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Er. This was meant to be a oneshot, but it didn't turn out that way. Oh well. Guess I'll continue it. oo; Reviews are very much appreciated! I didn't really know how to make L's background, I thought up lots of different ideas... yeah... er... that's pretty much it... I hope you guys liked it, anyway... :P My plan is to have this story, First Days, be of L's first experiences at the Wammy House, then I'll have a new story which I'm still working on a title for, which will be a collection of miscellaneous story in the Wammy House about L/Near/Mello, and then finally there's my fic already published called Last Day about L's last day at the Wammy House. Please R&R, thanks!

_MedliSage_


	2. Chapter 2

He was warm when he woke, the first time he'd been warm in days. He peeked out from under his covers, hearing other children wake up. He saw the young boy that occupied the bed next to him stand up, the floor boards squeaking under him. He stretched and yawned, then proceeded to walk to the door and out, other children following him.

L blinked, sitting up once everyone was gone. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Turning to his left and back, he looked out the window. The sky was still gray, but not nearly as dark as the previous day. Snow wasn't falling, but there was a good five inches on the ground, at least. He stared at the scenery outside for a while; he could see a single tree, its branches covered with thick leaves of snow. There was still a lump on the ground from where the children of the previous day were building something, and light footprints remained.

L had never played in snow, but he guessed a lot of kids did it – he had seen others do it too, back where he used to live. Was it really all that fun? The way they tumbled and pushed each other, the snow would get all in their boots and coats and they'd be freezing. It didn't really sound like that much fun. Probably not something he was going to try all too soon. He snapped back into reality upon hearing the opening door, and turned his head to the source of the sound and saw Watari.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah, good morning, L," the man said. "Did you sleep well?"

L nodded.

"That's good – I asked the other children staying here not to disturb you, but they can get a little reckless sometimes." He offered a warm smile. "Would you like some breakfast?"

L stood out of bed after nodding, and followed Watari down the stairs and into a dining hall with a single, long table that stretched across the whole room. There were children occupying most of the seats, save for the end. There were probably only fifty or so, but it was more than L had ever seen at once. Their ages were varied, the oldest looked to be about fourteen and the youngest, four or so.

"Just take a seat and take what'd you'd like," Watari said, nodding towards the plates on a large cabinet beside them. "The food's over on the other side of the room. I've got some work to do, but I'll come see you later, okay?"

L nodded and Watari left. The young boy walked over to the cabinet, standing on his toes to reach a plate. L was short, even for a five-year-old. Not terribly short, but still below the average height. He was also amazingly able to remain slightly underweight, despite eating almost nothing but sweets. So he took his plate, walked over to the end of the room, and grabbed just sweet fruits, since there weren't any cakes. He returned to the opposite side of the room, and sat at the end of the table by himself and began eating.

He was almost done eating when one boy walked over and sat next to him. L, who did not know what to say, said nothing, and they sat in an awkward (not that L could recognize it as "awkward") silence for a minute.

"Hi," the boy finally said.

"...Hi."

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yes..."

"I'm Lucifer. What's your name?"

"L..."

"L? That's a weird name. But it's interesting! I've never met someone named L before."

"I've never met someone named Lucifer before."

There was silence for a moment.

"Would you like to be my friend?"

L looked at him questioningly.

"The truth is, I've only been here for a month myself." He rubbed his hands in between his legs nervously. "I don't really have any friends."

L thought about it, biting his thumbnail, a habit he'd developed since he was young. It'd be a nice change to have someone to call a friend. This kid didn't seem all that bad, he had good intentions, most likely, L deduced. He looked at him – he had black hair, messy, like his own. His skin was fairly light – not as light as L's, but L was pale – his eyes were a deep emerald green, and he had on jeans and a plain dark blue shirt. He was probably six, L guessed.

"...Alright, then."

"Yay!" Lucifer said, promptly hugging his new friend. L didn't know what to do, really. No one had ever really done this to him. Should he return this gesture? It was surely a gesture of kindness and friendship, based on his happy outburst moments before. Before he could decide what to do, Lucifer let go.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Nothing. I just wasn't sure of how to respond."

"Haha! You're funny! Have you ever been hugged before?"

L shook his head.

"It just means someone likes you. Some people hug others when they're trying to make them feel better, too. When someone hugs you, you just hug them back!"

"Oh."

"Try again." Lucifer embraced him warmly once more, and L awkwardly returned the gesture.

The two broke apart and Lucifer smiled. "See? Don't you feel better now?"

"...My body temperature is certainly warmer..."

"Heehee, you're funny. You talk funny."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! You're very serious."

L had nothing to say.

"So why're you here?"

L's mind went back to his parents – how they were stabbed brutally. Although he didn't particularly like his parents that much, it was still something he preferred not to think about all that much.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh." He looked slightly disappointed. "Well, if you ever want to talk or just get something off your chest, I'm here!" A warm smile.

"Thanks." L didn't know what to do really, but he assumed he should return the offer. "...You too."

Lucifer smiled brightly and took L by the hand. "Come on! I have something I want to show you."

"Eh?" But before L could protest, he was being dragged out of the dining hall and upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Get your coat, get your coat. Your boots, too," Lucifer instructed while throwing on his own winter attire. "And anything else you want to keep warm."

L blinked, but did was he was told. Before he knew it, he was once again being dragged by Lucifer, and he found that he was led out of the orphanage building and into the side-yard – the one he could see out of his window.

Lucifer looked around, making sure no one was around. He then proceeded to dig through a mound of snow against the building, behind a tree. "Help me out."

Despite having absolutely no idea what they were doing, L did so and dug through the snow. Eventually, the pile completely gave out, revealing a small hole in the wall of the orphanage.

Lucifer beamed. "Follow me!" He proceeded to get on all fours, crawling through the hole.

He seemed excited, but L failed to see what was so exhilarating about tearing through heavy snow, getting it in is boots, and then crawling on the hard, icy ground.

After a moment or two, Lucifer stood up, getting out of the small tunnel. "See?! This is my secret base!"

L observed this "base" of his. There was a flashlight on the ground, a couple of puzzles, a notebook with a pencil in it, empty juice boxes, and a small portable gaming device.

Lucifer sat on the ground against the wall, patting a spot next to him. "Come on, sit!"

L did so, and, since he didn't know what to say, the two sat in an awkward silence.

"...I doubt anyone knows about this place, because the tree would block it when there's no snow. I found it when I was digging in the snow for my notebook, 'cuz I dropped it." He put one finger over his lips. "Don't tell anyone, it can be our secret hiding place!"

L gave a small nod. "...Okay."

Lucifer tried to think of a topic. After a moment, he said, "See that puzzle?" He pointed to an unfinished one. "I can't figure it out, no matter how hard I try." He stood, grabbed it, then sat next to L again.

It was a large sliding puzzle. L stared at it for a moment, biting his thumbnail and thinking.

Lucifer gave a little laugh. "Don't bother, it's impossible."

Then, like magic, L quickly arranged the pieces, one by one, into a place so that the image of a bird came perfectly into view, without making one mistake.

"E-eh?! How'd you do that?!"

L gave a small shrug as a response.

Lucifer stared at the puzzle for a moment. He then took a harder one, one that he hadn't even tried to solve and handed it to L. "Try and solve that."

L scanned the puzzle, looking at it for a minute. Once again, he moved each piece one by one, completely flawlessly, until the image came into view.

"Whoa! L, even the older boys can't solve that!"

L shrugged. He assumed it was a compliment, so he said "Thank you."

"You're so smart, L, I can't believe it!"

L offered his thanks once again.

"You know what? You should take the IQ test!"

L blinked. "Eh?"

"Follow me!"

And, once again, L was being dragged by the hand by Lucifer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2 end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Oh my god, I can't seem to end this story! First it was going to be a oneshot, then a twoshot, and now... .; Okay seriously it'll probably be over next chapter. Thanks so much for reading guys, I'm glad some people like it! YAY LITTLE TINY CUTE L! :D

Reviews:  
**Wounded Shell of Myself:** Iknorite?! XD :3  
**Link4all: **Ahaha, thanks. I didn't think it was the best idea and thought it kind of generic, but it worked out. And yes, I do. But I_ always_ want to give L a hug. ;D

So thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_MedliSage_


	3. Chapter 3

"This way, this way," Lucifer guided. Once again, L had no idea what they were doing or where they were going, but he figured he'd find out once there got "there," wherever "there" may be.

They ran farther back in the orphanage than L had been, so he looked around the area – there were a couple of kids playing on a carpet, two tables, and some bookshelves. Windows lined the walls – he recognized the tree out of one of them, it was the one Lucifer and he had been digging around. The side of it, anyway.

L was going to suggest slowing down, he didn't want to Lucifer to trip or run into anything – but before he could say anything, the two rounded a corner, and his friend ran straight into a man, falling back onto L, who tumbled onto the floor together with Lucifer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah, L, Lucifer. What are you two doing here?" Watari asked.

Lucifer stood, dusting off his jeans before offering a hand to L, who accepted the help and stood. "L hasn't taken the IQ test, right?"

"No, not yet. I was going to wait until he adjusted a little bit to his new home."

"He said he would now. He's really smart."

Watari let out a little laugh. "Is that so? Well, why don't you follow me, L?"

"I'll wait in the library for you! Afterwards, let's play in the snow. It's really fun."

L nodded towards his friend, and Lucifer gave a smile and a wave before running back into the previous room.

He followed Watari, silently thinking to himself. Why did kids take an IQ test at an orphanage? It didn't make much sense, but he shrugged inwardly and continued behind Watari down the short corridor, reaching a door and following inside. This room was small, and had a single table, one window, two chairs, and a box under the table. Watari sat down, and motioned to the other chair. "Take a seat."

L did as he was told, and sat in the chair. Well, he didn't really _sit,_ per se – he more crouched, pulling his knees to his chest.

Watari looked at this odd manner. After a moment of debating on what to say, he finally decided with, "Why are you sitting like that?" In a friendly tone.

"...Well, I think better like this... I figure since I'm taking a test I need to think as best as I can... I'd say sitting like this raises my ability by... um... around forty percent."

He was at a loss for words. Surprised not only by the weird explanation, but at the young child's vocabulary, too. Was it true, did people really think better like that? Was he just trying to look smart for the test? He shook of the thought. It didn't matter, anyway. He leaned down and pulled the box out from under the table so it was next to him, and took out a puzzle.

"Could you put this together, L?"

L looked at it. All the pieces were white. They were already laid down face up. He took one after one, putting them in, starting with the top-right corner. He continued without pausing, without a mistake.

Watari watched, impressed. He was fast, one of the fastest. It wasn't a hard puzzle, but it wasn't easy, either.

"Good job," he said when L finished. He took the puzzle back and put it in the box. "Alright, tell me what you can about these, if you would." He handed him three pieces of paper, with letters filling up the space neatly. L looked at it. Reading it, it was nonsensical. E, G, H, J N, F, it didn't make sense; the same held true for the other two, although the letters were different. He flipped them over to the back – each had a number on them, either 1, 2, or 3. He looked at the one labeled "1" first – each row of letters was nonsense. He turned it. Reading the letters, it made more sense – L-I-F-E. Life. He looked at number 2, and it spelled out L-I-V-E. Life live. He looked at the third, and it read L-O-V-E. He checked every other angle – there seemed to be no other hidden words.

"...To the message here to make sense, it would have to be in this order... spelling 'Live life love,' but I don't think even that makes grammatical sense... it makes less sense if we order it according to the numbers on the back. It would say 'Life live love.' ...Of course, there's the possibility of more letters that may make it make sense..."

Watari was shocked. Most kids his age didn't identify the hidden message. If they did, they never guessed at the possibility of more, and almost all didn't notice the numbers on the back.

"...Very good," he said. He took the letters back and put them in the box. He hesitated on the next question, but decided to ask anyway – he wanted to know how smart this child was. "...L. Let's pretend that you were a detective. If you had to solve a crime and you had a suspect, how would you go about investigating him?"

L bit his thumbnail, and after a moment, gave Watari an answer. "...Well I can't deduce much by you just telling me that. If I were investigating a crime, and had a suspect... I'd know a lot more. I'd know the nature of the crime and likely how it was done... but even so, I'd probably try to get them to tell me information only the criminal would know."

Watari was beyond shocked now, he was astonished. It was fascinating. He was five, and gave the answer that almost nobody gave, less than one percent of the kids who took the test. Even if they got it, they were all at least thirteen or so. To have this intelligence at the mere age of five – fascinating...

He asked him several more questions to test his genius – so many that the writer won't bore the reader with the details, but instead just inform them that L got every one right. Almost instantly, too, and without a single flaw.

So after a half an hour of that, L and Watari came out of the room. They exchanged good-byes and L rounded the corner into the library. He looked around, and much to his surprise, Lucifer wasn't there.

"Are you looking for Lucifer?" A girl sitting at one of the tables said.

L nodded.

"He got called down to the main office. I saw him go upstairs after that, towards the boys' bedroom."

L gave another nod and went up the stairs to where Lucifer supposedly was. He found him there, sitting on a bed, holding his hands to his face, sobs coming out of him.

Now, L had never seen someone cry before. After all, he'd been inside the house most of his life. He'd heard of crying and seen it on TV, but never in real life – so he had no idea what to do, naturally. However, sitting next to his friend, he deduced, seemed like the right thing – probably, anyway – so he did so.

Lucifer looked at him, tears streaming out of his eyes. "L... L..."

L had no clue what to say. After all, he had no idea what he was so sad about. So, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"My... my aunt..."

"...Your aunt...?"

"My, my aunt... she's here..."

"...Is something about your aunt being here bad?"

"She's going..." He choked a little on a sob. "She's going to take me with her. And... then we're moving. To America."

Although he couldn't truly identify what it was, L felt a pang of sadness. This person – he had only known him since... this morning. And yet he was an important part of his life, someone he felt comfortable around, someone he knew liked him. He'd be gone, just like that. It's a strange thing – you never really know what fate's going to deal you as a hand from the deck of destiny, but the sad thing is, you can't exchange any of your cards – you just have to make the best of what you have. Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it's hard – and for L Lawliet, it was certainly hard. But, ignoring that lack-luster metaphor and getting back to the story, L asked his friend – "Will you be back?"

Lucifer let out a loud sob and shook his head.

L felt bad for him. He deduced that's how he felt, anyway. He didn't want him to leave, not only for his own sense of comfort around him, but also because it was evidently making Lucifer sad that he had to leave – and it was somewhat strange, but L didn't like seeing Lucifer sad like this. He thought of what to do in the awkward – again, he assumed it was awkward – situation. Should he tell him he felt sorry? Should he try to cheer him up? Should he change the subject? Should he help him pack?

Eventually, he made a decision based on Lucifer's past words, and gave him an awkward hug, which was instantly returned. The two broke apart after a minute or two, Lucifer's cries lessening.

"Thank you, L... ...Can you help me pack?"

L nodded. It didn't take them long to secure all his things, all he had was some clothes and his few belongings, such as his books, notebook, and other various items he had under his bed.

"What about the items you have in your secret base?" L asked when they were done.

Lucifer smiled at him. "You can keep them. It's your hideout now."

L didn't really know what to say, so he offered a simple "thank you" and the two went to the staircase. L almost bumped into his friend after he stopped short.

"Um... my aunt, she, uh... she doesn't like seeing me around with people she doesn't know. ...So..."

"...So you don't want me to follow you to the gate?"

"...I want you to, but it's more like you shouldn't."

L nodded, and Lucifer turned around and hugged him. "I'll miss you, L."

He figured that was a common phrase in a situation like this, so L returned the notion.

"Look, I'll... I'll see you again someday, okay? I'll find you. Then we can hang out again."

L nodded. "Okay. Goodbye."

He gave a smile. "Don't say goodbye. It sounds so... final. Try 'see you later.'"

L blinked. "See you later."

Lucifer beamed, and waved. "See you later!" He went down the stairs, and before rounding the corner, he looked back up at L. "Thanks for everything, L! I'll see you again, I promise!"

L waved back, and then he was gone. The young boy stood there a moment by himself. He looked out the long window in the corridor. Glancing down at the ground, he spotted a small Lucifer running through the snow towards a woman. The two got into the car, and then drove off.

So just like that, L's only friend was gone. His second day here, he lost whatever he'd gained. He put his hands in his pockets, wondering what life from here on would be like. Then, without giving it much thought, he went back to his room and put on his coat, gloves, and boots, and went outside. He rounded the corner of the orphanage, and sneaked behind the big tree, got down on all fours, and crawled through the hole in the wall.

Upon entering the "secret base," he looked around. It was the same as they'd left it. Curious, he picked up the notebook and flipped through the pages. There were sketches Lucifer had done of various scenery and some memos, but that was pretty much it. He let out a sigh and sat down. What was he going to do now? He looked across from him, at the entrance hole. Peering through it, the snow on the ground was visible.

Maybe playing in the snow wasn't such a bad idea.

**The end**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afterword

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now, Lucifer didn't know this, obviously, when he moved in with his aunt, but she actually had a high seat in the mafia. Of course, Lucifer was a good child, and he never participated in any evil deeds she might do – not to say she was a bad person, she took care of nephew quite well and he was never put in harm's way. However, just being apart of the mafia or related to the mafia was sinful in someone's eyes.

Lucifer had heard of the famous detective "L" – who hadn't – and with his old friend's genius, he wouldn't be all that surprised if it was him. He certainly wanted to talk to him, to find out, to see him once again – but he had been judged, and his fate was decided.

So, when he was twenty-six years old, Lucifer died of a mysterious heart attack.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Erm, yeah... finally, I finished it... :P Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this. I certainly had fun writing it. I don't really like the afterword but when I thought up the idea of Lucifer being killed by Kira, I was like omg! I HAVE to do that! So, er, I did. Yeah. Please review, it's much appreciated. Expect more Death Note stories from me soon.

Reviews  
**Link4all:** Of course I wouldn't, I do it all the time. ;P And also, it's said in How to Read 13 and can be assumed based off L's character that he was completely lying when he said that. After all, he suspected Light as being Kira from the beginning.  
**romulus-girl:** Thanks! :) I thought about making him act younger too, but I decided based on what he's been through and on L's maturity and genius that he'd act older. (:

Again, thanks to everyone for their support for me in finishing this. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend Krissy who didn't review but read my story and gave me more motivation to finish. :D So until next time,

_MedliSage_


End file.
